


Overthinking.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: viren has always been terribly good at overthinking things.





	Overthinking.

inspired by [this art work/tweet](https://twitter.com/xoxobouma/status/1104993582941794304) by @xoxobouma on twitter

* * *

* * *

 

 

His breath was starting to get choppy, and his skin felt hot and damp.  Viren swallowed, and tried to focus on what Harrow was saying, and not the feeling of Harrow’s voice rumbling against his back, as he leaned over Viren’s shoulder to move one of the campaign pieces.

“You’re over thinking things, Viren.” Harrow scolded softly.

 The marble tower made a soft click as he set it down, despite the thick vellum map between the wood table and the marker.

His hands clenched, nails biting into the table, and fingers curling around the marker that remained in his hand as Harrow leaned in further, putting his weight against Viren as he slid the tower into a new position.

“…. _This_ is better.” His King’s breath was warm, as Harrow spoke softly into his ear. Harrow rested his hand on the map, once he’d positioned the piece, leaving Viren leaning under his weight, holding his breath as he waited for Harrow to step back.

He did not, his solid weight warm and heavy against Viren’s back.

Harrow shifted, almost on accident, and bumped Viren firmer against the table. Viren bit his lip, flustered, heart thumping like a jackrabbit caught in his ribcage.

By now Harrow would have noticed the colouring of his face, the heat coming off his ears, crawling down his neck. _It’s just a misunderstanding_ , Viren reasoned, as Harrow pressed closer again, heavy, solid, _warm_ \- until Viren was half over the table, almost on his elbows. Harrow’s hips lay firmly against his clothed ass.

Viren froze.

“You’re overthinking things, Viren.” Harrow repeated again, softly.

* * *

 


End file.
